


Drabble #1

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Series: Little Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Human Castiel, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of small Destiel drabbles. Mostly fluff and not connected with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So this is my first drabble. I’ve been planning on doing this for a while now and since I’ve barely had any sleep, because of a sleepover I had yesterday (I still had to celebrate my birthday which was on the 2nd of November and yes I know how ironic this is), I thought it would be a good idea to write something short today.
> 
> SEASON 8/9 SPOILERS

Castiel had been human for a few months now. There were some difficulties, some things Cas didn’t understand or knew how to do. But Dean helped him through it. Castiel was getting more and more used to his human life, not being able to fly everywhere, but having to travel by car for instance. And that was exactly the thing they were doing right now. They just came back from a successful hunt and they were heading back home. Dean of course driver with Sam as shotgun and Cas in the back. Cas fell asleep the moment he put on his seat belt and relaxed against his seat. He was not used to putting this much energy in hunting, or anything really. Castiel used to be able to smite the supernatural beings they fought, however, now he had to actually use a knife or his angel blade. And yes, of course he used an angel blade while he was still an angel, but then it didn’t tire him. Now that he’s human he was on an adrenaline kick the entire hunt and now that it wore off, he was exhausted. Dean turned his head to look at the angel behind him and shook his head with a soft smile. Dean started the car and drove off. Sam and Dean listened to soft rock music on a low volume so Cas wouldn’t wake up. That was until they hit an uneven part of the road and the car bumped up and down. 

“Really government? You’re letting people pay taxes, but you can’t fix the damn roads? Son of a bitch.” Dean cursed under his breath, watching the still sleeping angel in his rear view mirror. 

“Just ask the poor guy out.” Sam said with an eye roll and an unimpressed look on his face. Of course, his brother had to hear him. 

“Shut your pie hole, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean carefully avoided the holes in the road the rest of the way. Anything for his sleepy angel.


End file.
